My beloved
by DieMoreHarder
Summary: It started when the class noticed that deku didn't act like the deku that everyone was used to. He was different. he stopped smiling and laughing with people, he went out more and became less social. Bakugou never imagined that it would lead out to this


He could hear everything. But dare not to open his eyes

It's been a few days since Midoriya kidnapped him to some place or another. He was trapped in a cell of some sorts, but it really looked like just a bed on the wall with a cage attached to it. Midoriya came a few times a day in the room, but never spoke a word to him. He always stared at him dead in the eyes.

It's not often that bakugou was scared or at least frightened, but he knew that he didn't had the upper hand in this situation at the moment, so he decides to do what Midoriya told him to do.

Everything about him was a lie  
A big, fat, dirty, lie.

It started when the class noticed that deku didn't act like the deku that everyone was used to. He was different. he stopped smiling and laughing with people, he went out more and became less social. it alerted the class so everyone decided in 1-a went to the main room. He however didn't want to go, however Kirishima dragged him out of his room to go.

The moment the last student of the class entered, all doors closed out of nowhere and everything went black.

When he woke up he was bounded, cold and nude with nothing around him. he tried to scream for god knows how long, yet no one responded. He could hear faint screams coming from the rooms around him through the walls. He assumed that the place was very run down or just had very thin walls.

A week after his stay, a familiar face came in the room and walked in front of his cage. When he looked at it he got suprised none the less

Deku was staring at him dead In the eyes, blood was running down his face and body. He suddenly smashed his face against the metal making a loud cling sound

Bakugou retreaded from the sounds coming from the metal as he didn't have the energy left to say anything. He tried getting deku to tell him what's going on, but nothing surpasses te him. Deku instead choose to walk to the door of the cell and opened it. He didn't let him out, he instead unbuckled the chains off him. Bakugou took the opportunity to try to kick him off, but deku didn't bulge at all. He stood strong against him.

He had a frightening smile plastered on his face as he took a hold of his leg and dragged him out of the cage, making his fall hard on the catchment of the ground. He groaned at the coldness of the ground, but was quickly picked up by deku. He tried struggling as much as he could, and apparently it worked cause deku was tensed for a second so he quickly took to chance by kicked him in the face, making deku drop him in suprise.

The moment he landed at the floor he took off in a sprint toward the door and opened the door

He soon found himself facing an endless hall, deku was starting to get up when he chooses to dash to the left side of the hall and tried to numerous doors to flee in. None of the doors seemed to bulge. Bakugou instanly begun to panic, when for the current door to almost let him fall down on The ground if he hasn't held himself against the ground.

The floor was cold, there seemed to be something pooling around his knees on the ground. Trying to see what it is he walked further in the room, it was too dark for him to see anything. When he tried to leave the room the door suddenly closed

"You have a strong sence of direction, Kacchan" Midoriya said as he turned on the light.

besides the light being turned on it was still very dark lited. lited the room was was also extremely smelly. One thing however sense didn't make much sense.

The puddle he previously fell into wasn't just. it was a puddle filled with blood. the blood poodle seemed to be trail to a certain corner.

When he followed the trail with his eyes, a foot suddenly came in his line of view as he got startled by it, but continued looking.

There was a body

the body was almost unrecognizable. The arms and legs were decapitated from its body, the stomach was stitched shut but he could see the organ laying around it. the sockets were empty and surrounded by blood.

The image alone almost made him puke as he started crawling backwards. One thing was oddly familiar. The hair was still attached to the scul along with the color. The color was bright red

"K..kirishima?" He stuttered, when he tried moving back towards the body a hand grabbed his by the neck

"Doesn't he look great, darling?" Deku moans at him. "I prepared him especially for you~"

"Wha- I- how.. w-why did you do this?" Bakugous face was complete drained from color his eyes seem to be almost popping almost out.

Deku started moving his hands down his body slowly "I needed to get him out of the way.. he was coming between us can't you see.."

"Y-you crazy bastard!" bakugou shrieked at him "let go of me you fucking maniac! how could you do something like this to hi-"

-smack-

A loud noise was filled in the room as bakugou head was suddenly snapped to the side. His face was quickly brought closer to Midoriya's own as he squeezed his face firmly Between his hand to the point that it would leave marks.

"You're mine! Is it that hard for you to understand!"

"Let me go!"

"Don't you get it! I'm only doing this to protect you. I tried getting rid of all the but there were too many. So I took you here. They can't get you here and I can always keep you save here'' Midoriya started howling loudly as Bakugou tried to flinch away, Bakugou started shivering, not of cold but of fear. He never seen deku act so psychotic before. This was a terrified situation along with he couldn't find a way to escape.

"Its alright, love. everything is going to be just fine.. We can finally be together forever... and ever and ever" Midoriya started to chanted

"Everything is going to be fine darling.. no one is going to take you away from me now."

Midoriya whispers starting to antagonize him as he slowly closed his eyes letting the darkness overpower him.


End file.
